


Loki's Therapy

by wolfandthelion



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandthelion/pseuds/wolfandthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken back to Jotunheim, it is clear to the family that Loki needs help. They see that's he's been tortured, manipulated and behind all that lies childhood pains and hurt that need to be looked into. Written from both the therapist's view and Loki's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tom on Loki's therapist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30873) by Tom Hiddleston (and stevemcqueen for the gif made about it). 



Sitting on my chair, I patiently await for Loki's arrival. Odin had told me of what had transpired on Earth; he sounds like such a troubled god. I remembered when I spoke to Thor when he got back from Earth for the first time; what came pouring out of his mouth was touching, heart-breaking and romantic. The pain of a god, the pity for a brother and a kiss with a girl he dreamed of at night. I had enjoyed our little sessions as I would sit here, in this room, on this chair and listen to him and his rumbling voice speak of his stories from Earth, and the pain he felt when he reminded himself that, at least at that moment, it was impossible for him to return to the girl and be with her.  
I glance over at the information I was given about Loki; highly, mentally unstable, use caution, keep chained if you care about your safety. Oh dear, sounds like he will be quite a handful. I met Loki once, before he made his last twist to his mischievous soul; he seemed like such a logical God, a mischievous one granted, but logical all the same. I had enjoyed talking to him very much and he seemed far too polite. Good at hiding his true motives it seems... I look at the information again and this time look harder; it says that forms of torture may have been used on him, both physical and psychological and it could be a major factor to his condition. I doubt it. All these sorts of suppressed and angry emotions come from childhood and are only triggered by something that hits their soft or weak spots when they are older. Loki is a case of childhood neglect having repressed it until Odin told him what he really was; a Frost Giant. I hear chains outside the door and look up from his information and turn all my attention to the door.  
As he enters, the guards holding his chains, I see a horrible twinkle in his eye; one of soul holding back a vengeful force that will release itself in due time. His face is expressionless but his eyes scream anger and pain, they scream humiliation for being put in chains and walked around like one of those earth animals humans insist on keeping as pets.  
As Loki reluctantly seats himself on the chair opposite I see him sneer at me; this won't be a calm or good session then. I notice the guards staying put.  
"Guards, you may leave now."  
They look at me like I'm crazy, Loki looks at me like I've become deranged.  
"Odin said we must-"  
"I know what Odin said, but he very well knows that under this roof in this room I have my own rules. Leave."  
They open their mouths to argue but I begin to get up. They quickly turn on their heels and head for the door.  
"Oh, and before leaving, do remove his chains?"  
They glance at each other, confirming my madness and reluctantly remove the chains from his hips and arms, leaving only the ones on his hands and ankles.  
"You may wait outside the door and I'll call you when all is done here."  
I watch them as they leave and shut the door, I then turn to Loki who was now grinning at me, moving his body about feeling the lightness of no chains.

"How kind of you to ask them to remove such a burden off my back." A cold grin sends a slight shiver down my spine.

"I need you to feel comfortable to talk about you-"

"My feelings? My life? My childhood?! Ha! I'm surprised Odin even sent me here in the first place, or was it Thor who decided I need therapy? It won't help you know. It won't help because there is nothing wrong with me." His voice started off so spiteful and almost as if he was trying to spit his venom at me, it then moved to pitiful remorse and ended with such a proud tone.

"Neither Thor nor Odin brought you here. Frigga insisted you get help." I let what I just said sink in.  
I see Loki soften up, sit more relaxed in the chair and watch his expression go from hard to neutral. Clearly he had a soft spot for Frigga; he hadn't gone so cold, so there was still some hope to reach out to him in one way or another.

"She knows more than anyone that there is no way to help me." He defends his attitude and puts on his spiteful tone once more.

"She knows more than anyone that you will allow therapy because she is the one whom suggested it. She knows more than anyone how much of a soft spot you have for her. And I don't see why not, she is your mother after all."

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!"  
Defense; this is a good sign.  
"She's not your biological mother, no. She is, however, your mother whom took care of you since you were a baby." 

"Do you think you can use my mother as a ploy to get me to open up to you?!" He sneers at me once more and stares into my eyes showing he has no fear to show, only pain and anger.

"I thought you said she wasn't your mother."  
He smiles, and laughs quietly but manically.  
"I have heard about you from Thor; you have some sneaky ways to get people to open up to you, talk to you." He grins and then jumps forward and is just a breath away from touching my face with his. I don't flinch even though I can feel my fear building inside of me and his anger growing in him.

"It won't work on me. Nothing works on me. Don't think for a second that you are cleverer than I am. One day I will rule you, and when I do, you won't have anywhere to go."  
He goes back to sit on his chair, seeing the fear drain from my eyes as he leans back. 

"I don't want to get you to talk. For all I care we can sit here and be quite, you grinning like a fool and me watching you; watching the way you sit, the way you look around, the way you hold yourself. I don't need words, Loki. I just need you in the room for it to be enough. You think you're the clever God, and you are. But when it comes down to this I am the all powerful one and you are a sad man with problems. Sneer at me all you please, scare me all you want, but the only reason I'm doing this is for Frigga. I couldn't care less about you and your sad little daddy problems."

At this I see his face turn from proud to offended and spiteful.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't have daddy problems." Spitting his words at me like arrows coated in deadly poison.

"Yes, you do Loki. You have very serious daddy problems, and it all started from when you were a little boy and you saw that Thor would eventually be the king of Asgard and you would end up as his foot-man and be known as the brother of the all-mighty king." I feel adrenaline pump through my body as I speak these words. I know the consequences of speaking in such a manner but in the end, what does it matter? Loki will be locked up and Thor will become king and I will have nothing to fear... at least I hope so. I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen and Loki is going to get out of his glass cage one day and when the time is right he'll come after me for practically insulting him.

I hear him laugh, "Hehehehe" he goes and then he stops.   
"You have no fear of me I see. I like that, but you should watch your words. They may come back and..." as he speaks I see a figure pop up next to me and next thing I know I hear his sinister voice in my ear, "bite you."

I jump from my seat and glare at Loki, who was laughing and smiling coyly at me. I feel anger bubble up inside me; I'm not given enough respect for the kind of crazies I have to put up with. I let my anger take over me and I go over to Loki and give him a very large slap across the cheek. I feel the smoothness of his perfect-God face and feel my hand slide across his cheek and listen to the sound resonate in my ears. The moment I let down my hand I feel guilt weigh on me like Thor's hammer; I shouldn't have hit him, I shouldn't have hit him. I had to, he startled me and used his horrible manipulative powers in my room and I felt so foolish for believing he won't try anything like that on me. I breathe out heavily and put my hand to my forehead and lean into it, dipping my head and staring at my feet.

"I think we're done for the day." I turn my back to him and call for the guards.  
Just before the guards enter I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and a warm breath against my neck. Loki whispers in my ear.  
"I'll be looking forward to our next session." And I can hear him smile in my ear as he shoots back to the chair just as the guards enter.

"What happened? Why are you done so early?"

"Nothing... I just think that the first session should be short, to get him in the swing of things. Just take him away and bring him back for his next session tomorrow." I still refuse to turn to look at him. I hear one of the guards whisper to the other:  
"Why is his cheek red?"  
"Don't know. Maybe the all mighty god of mischief got a good slap."  
They both laugh as they slap the chains back onto Loki and lead him out of the room. As they leave I hear Loki say, "Toodloo. Until tomorrow." in a very amused voice.

"What an idiotic earth phrase." I mutter to myself as I go to shut the doors. I sink down into the chair Loki was just sitting in and look at my hands; they were shaking. Was I scared? Was I afraid? I don't know... All I know is that Loki can see me in two ways; he either wants to see my dead body lying at his feet or he'll try to convince me to join his crazy rampage because he likes me and wants me on his team so he doesn't have to kill me. Part of me hopes it's the former because it seems a lot better than being harassed by the god of mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

*Loki's view*

I hear the clink-clink-clink that my chains make as they clash against each other as I'm walking down the halls on my way to talk to some fool about my "feelings". I hear the guards talking behind me as they hold on to the ends of my chains like the humans hold onto their dog-creatures with things called leashes. I am now an animal, an unwanted guest in the House of Odin and in the eyes of Thor. Even my mother, Frigga is banishing me from her sight down to the glass cages where there are all sorts of vile, incompetent creatures. I don't want to go down there... It hurts to know Frigga hates me so, she is the only one I really care about anymore and she wants me out of her sight. I feel so angry towards Odin, towards Thor. All I was trying to do was help those backwards humans!! I had no choice! There was no choice... They put me through so much pain, so much torture it was either that or die at the hands of creatures I should rule. Everything has gone against me since I was a child, since I was born. A frost giant... I still can't accept that sometimes. At the touch of the Tesseract I turn into one of those things and their touch can't do anything to hurt me. I am them... Sometimes I wish I could claw off my skin so I'm not Loki anymore and slip into a skin that would lead to finally being accepted in the eyes of everyone else.  
Why must they banish me to the dungeons? I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!  
"We're here." The guards talk to me with little emotion. They would rather do anything else than have to escort me to some therapy session.

"Well one of you may want to bother to open the doors seeing as I'm a bit... tied up." I lift my hands as far as the chains will allow me to show them how I am bound. They glance at each other and I glare at them. Opening the door today would be nice. Seeing as they don't budge I move forward towards the door in attempt to open it, then the foolish guards yank my chains backwards and I nearly fall on my back, barely regaining my balance as the less idiotic guard moves to open the door. As he opens it I move forward, practically dragging the guard behind me and then I look upon the creature I am meant to spend every day with for an allotted amount of time; a pretty thing she is. Flowing black hair, piercing blue eyes and a lovely silhouette seated in that large chair she was sitting in. Hmmm, maybe I'll enjoy these sessions with her. I better make sure she is of Asgardian origin of course... not some shape shifting creature or an animal of some sort... Last thing I need is a repeat of Sleipnir. Well I couldn't help it really, Svaðilfari was such a majestic steed and I am God with urges... But this, this woman in front of me looks Asgardian and she is very attractive. Let's hope she doesn't anger me or her ending won't be as sticky-sweet as I would like it to be. I collect myself and remember I am in chains and in no position to attempt to flirt with her; I feel my eyes glimmer his humiliation and pain. I am forced to sit by the guards and I reluctantly sit myself down in the most comfortable way possible considering my many chains hanging off my rather amazing body.  
I see the woman glance at the guards after she looked at me for a while. I hear her voice for the first time:  
"Guards, you may leave now." Mmmm, sweet and warm. Then I realise what she said; asking the guards to leave? Is she insane? Is she deranged? She does know it is not safe, she may be attractive but I will do anything to get out of here.  
"Odin said me must-"  
"I know what Odin said, but he very well knows that under this roof in this room I have my own rules. Leave."  
She sees they don't leave and begins to get up from her chair. Feisty, how interesting.  
As they leave she says something else, "Oh, and before leaving, do remove his chains?"  
Now I know she's mad. How can someone possibly put so much trust in me when they know what I'm capable of?  
I hear the guards return and they stand me up so they can unlock and remove my hip and body chains, leaving only my ankles and wrists bound. Thank goodness my ankles aren't as tightly bound as my wrists.

"You may wait outside the door and I'll call you when all is done here."  
Now this is a very interesting creature indeed. Letting my body free, asking the guards to leave. I see her turn to me and I grin at her while moving myself around feeling the freedom of no chains bounding me. I move about while grinning at her, "How kind of you to ask them to remove such a burden off my back."

I see her shiver a little. I create a less subtle grin but still look straight at her. She is playing her cards right.

"I need you to feel comfortable to talk about you-" No. She is opening up a book I would much rather her pretty little face would keep shut. A small little action like that isn't going to get me to come close to opening up about anything. I'm surprised I was even sent here by Odin, or was it Thor with his touchy emotions and worry for me as a brother? I tackle her words before she can finish them.  
"My feelings? My life? My childhood?! Ha! I'm surprised Odin even sent me here in the first place, or was it Thor who decided I need therapy? It won't help you know. It won't help because there is nothing wrong with me."  
My tones fluctuate and I curse myself in my head for having let my tone give hints of my emotion. 

"Neither Thor nor Odin brought you here. Frigga insisted you get help." She remains calm and rather passive. Aren't I scaring her?! And what did she say? Frigga wanted this for me? But why? I thought she is the one that cared the least about me in all of this... Yet she is the one who still thinks there is some good left in me? That there is something wrong with me? I sink into the chair a little, trying to absorb what has just been told. Frigga can't possibly...

"She knows more than anyone that there is no way to help me." I defend my obvious softening attitude. I let my voice soften.  
She bites back instantly.  
"She knows more than anyone that you will allow therapy because she is the one whom suggested it. She knows more than anyone how much of a soft spot you have for her. And I don't see why not, she is your mother after all."  
My mother?! MY MOTHER?! Frigga hasn't been my mother since she found out what I did. She left me alone and didn't care. WHAT SORT OF MOTHER IS THAT?!  
"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!"

"She's not your biological mother, no. She is, however, your mother whom took care of you since you were a baby."  
This woman was beginning to go beyond my limits. What game is she playing at? Who does she think I am? Does she think I'll open up to her about everything if she starts talking about Frigga to me?? Who the hell does she think she is? I am the God Loki.  
"Do you think you can use my mother as a ploy to get me to open up to you?!" I look into her eyes showing I know no fear and her tactics can't work on me. I let her see the pain hiding behind my eyes, the hurt.

"I thought you said she wasn't your mother."  
Ahhhh, irritating but clever. Using my own words against me. At least she isn't stupid. I laugh at my stupidity and at her little tricks. I remember Thor talking about her to me and to his buddies saying how she has ways of getting people to talk. She is a manipulative woman... quite like me when I come to think of it.

"I have heard about you from Thor; you have some sneaky ways to get people to open up to you, talk to you." I grin at her then think of a way to scare her and her little tactics away. I jump up and fly myself into her face, just a breath away, and I see the fear build up in her eyes and I feel anger towards her, towards Odin, towards Frigga and Thor, towards everyone on this pitiful planet and everything my "family" has ever done to me, towards my biological father who left me for dead, towards everything. I wanted to like her, I wanted to have her but her insistent questioning and pushing to get me to open up about things I would much rather keep hidden until my death has gotten me to have a biter taste of her on my tongue and I don't like it. I strain my voice and speak.  
"It won't work on me. Nothing works on me. Don't think for a second that you are cleverer than I am. One day I will rule you, and when I do, you won't have anywhere to go."  
I head back to my chair, watching the fear drain from her eyes as she sees me at a distant. I see her regain her posture. I think that we're done here, that I scared her enough for this ridiculousness to end, but then she speaks.

"I don't want to get you to talk. For all I care we can sit here and be quite, you grinning like a fool and me watching you; watching the way you sit, the way you look around, the way you hold yourself. I don't need words, Loki. I just need you in the room for it to be enough. You think you're the clever God, and you are. But when it comes down to this I am the all powerful one and you are a sad man with problems. Sneer at me all you please, scare me all you want, but the only reason I'm doing this is for Frigga. I couldn't care less about you and your sad little daddy problems."

What did she say? Daddy problems? I don't have any daddy problems! Or do I? Am I so haunted by my childhood, so haunted by the treatment of Odin and my biological father that I am like this? Crazy and maniacal in the eyes of others?


	4. Chapter 4

*Loki's view continued*  
"I don't have daddy problems." I spit at her.  
This woman was insane, testing her luck like this with me. How dare she go down roads making me question myself! How dare she make me go round and round in my head like some lost creature. I am Loki, God of Mischief, rightful heir to the throne and she is making me question myself on whether or not I have daddy issues?! The nerve of this woman makes me want to snap her neck.  
I see her open her mouth again, clearly unfazed by anything I seem to say. She is clearly more insane than I am.

"Yes, you do Loki. You have very serious daddy problems, and it all started from when you were a little boy and you saw that Thor would eventually be the king of Asgard and you would end up as his foot-man and be known as the brother of the all-mighty king."

What did she just say to me? Ahhh, I can see the fear fill her eyes and I can smell the tiny beads of sweat that pour off that elegant body; smells like someone is prepared to fight. The audacity this thing, I can't even call her a woman anymore, has to say this to me. I wouldn't mind seeing her head on a plate, presented to me covered in garlands and her expression to be that of fear. Oh how wonderful that would look to me right now. Though he guts to be able to speak to me in such a manner, especially when I'm in such a "free" state of body is admirable. Am I starting to admire I woman I would love to kill? Ha! How new...  
I begin to laugh, "HEHEHEHE" then I stop... Why am I laughing out loud? No time for this. She should be very afraid of being this gutsy with me. I have plans in the long run and saying such things will come back and bite her right in the neck when the time is right. I may no choice but stand for such talk to me now, but when I finally rule I will personally come here and remove that pretty head of such a gorgeous body; and oh what a pity it will be. Such a woman could be used for far more exciting things than being beheaded.   
There must be some way to scare her so she doesn't push it so far as to have me kill her right here and now. Hmmm... ohhh I have a wonderful idea, rather cruel, but amazingly amusing for me.

"You have no fear of me I see. I like that, but you should watch your words. They may come back and..." I immediately use my powers in order to create a copy of myself, project it right next to her and allow it to finish my sentence, "bite you." I make sure that gorgeous projection hisses in her ear, making her hair stand on end, her skin crawl and her stomach churn with pure fear. What a delicious thing to witness in such a feeble creature.   
As it happens I see her jump up from her chair. Ha! I finally scared the woman enough to see a proper physical response from her. Haha! Finally! How amusing it was; more amusing than I thought it would be! The woman finally got scared. That showed her, that damn creature should know her place now. I see her compose herself, I see her eyes harden. Ohhhh how intimidating...HAAHAHA! Oh dear this is far too amusing.  
In the midst of my fun internal dialogue and external show of joyous emotion I suddenly feel her hand fly across my cheek; I feel her "working" hand slide across my flawless face, I feel the blood within my cheek spread out across a wider area. How hot it feels now... my cheek. The sound from the slap resonates in the room, and I feel it ring in my ears for far too long and feel it tingle in my cheek for far longer.  
That vile woman just slapped me. She slapped me. SHE. SLAPPED. THE. MIGHTY. GOD. LOKI.  
I keep my head to the side she slapped it to. I feel the all-too-familiar loathsome feeling curl around every fiber of my being. I hear her speak.

"I think we're done for the day." I turn to see her turn her back to me. The woman sounded so exasperated. Hmm... interesting.   
It is clear to me now; I need to find a way to get to the deep ends of this woman because I simple beheading would be too quick for someone who thinks they can do such a thing to me. It has to be painful, oh so VERY painful. Let her suffer for what she is doing to me.   
She calls for the guards but just before they enter I have the time to do one more thing to scare her.  
I jump up and go right behind her, put my cold hand on her shoulder, breathe on her neck before I whisper in her ear,   
"I'll be looking forward to our next session." and I smile, only because I know how intimidating this can be to anyone. My coldness filled with warmth and the fact that I can get so close to her. Foolish woman.  
Just as the guards enter I leap back to my chair, so those hollow-heads don't have an excuse to abuse me some more.  
I hear idiot one speak,  
"What happened? Why are you done so early?"

"Nothing... I just think that the first session should be short, to get him in the swing of things. Just take him away and bring him back for his next session tomorrow."  
She speaks with her back turned to us all; how rude. I must have frightened her quite a bit. And she must know that slap will back back with an even bigger force soon enough.  
I hear idiots number one and two whisper to one another.  
"Why is his cheek red?"  
"Don't know. Maybe the all mighty god of mischief got a good slap."  
They laugh as they roughly apply the chains back on me; I keep my disgust hidden seeing as they will be the first to go when I rule.   
As we leave I decide to say one more thing to nag her foolish mind some more.

"Toodloo. Until tomorrow."  
Haha, people here do loathe Earth phrases. Use it enough and you can annoy enough people so you can be alone without idiots left to bother you.

As we walk down the cascading halls down to the dungeons I grin. I grin because I know I have already gotten to the woman even if she doesn't know it yet. The seed of fear is planted and I will nurture it to grow strong and powerful, with roots hidden deep within.   
What has always been better than physically hurting and torturing a person; psychological torture. It may take longer but the results are far more amusing and interesting. I want to see that woman crawl, writhe, beg on the floor because of what I do to her. Fear is a small seed that grows into a strong and very poisonous plant; a weed. Plant it, control it and you control where you planted it. How delicious.  
Even though I am escorted to the dungeons I smile because even though this place is horrible for me, torturous even, one day I will get out and rule.  
Until tomorrow.


End file.
